Sweetie Dragon
by AvandraTree
Summary: Je sais que tu crois que c'est lui, je sais que tu crois que ça doit être lui, mais ça ne l'est pas, c'est toi. Et si Tonks l'avait aimé plus que remus finalement ?
1. The jewel of the queen

The jewel of the queen

Un enterrement, voilà l'endroit où Charlie Weasley était tombé amoureux la première fois, à l'âge de cinq ans.

Certain auraient dit que c'était inconvenant, d'autre se seraient moqués, mais pas elle... Quand il lui avait raconté, elle avait souri, puis elle avait ri, ni avec moquerie, ni avec méchanceté. Elle était simplement une fille amoureuse, ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était le premier amour de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Charlie Weasley, cinq ans, se trouvait à un enterrement dont il ne connaissait ni le mort, ni sa famille.

D'après sa mère le défunt s'appelait Léon Tonks et il était Moldue. Il s'était mariée avec une certaine Paula et ils avaient eu deux filles Margareth et Sabrina, ainsi qu'un fils Théodore, qui était un sorcier né Moldue. Théodore « Ted » Tonks était apparemment un très grand ami d'Arthur, mais ils s'étaient éloigner après Poudlard en raison de leurs styles de vie différent.

Ted Tonks avait épousé Andromeda Black, qui venait d'une très grande famille de pro-Mangemort, mariage où les Weasley avaient été invités, car Andromeda était plus ou moins-surtout plus si il avait bien comprit- un traitre à sa famille tout comme Molly et Arthur.

Ils avaient eu ensemble une fille : Nymphadora qui devait avoir l'âge de Charlie.

Mais ce qui différenciait les Tonks des Weasley, en dépit du fait qu'ils n'avaient qu'un au lieu de six enfants, était que les Tonks possédait une colossale richesse, une richesse qui, même partager entre les habitants d'une ville, aurait fait d'eux des gens aisées.

Charlie savait que sa mère ne dénigrait pas les Tonks pour le plaisir, elle le faisait par précautions. Ils avaient été tellement de fois victime de moquerie au sujet de leur argent que Molly était devenu moins ouverte, en effet elle était terrorisée a l'idée que l'un de ses enfants se sentent exclus à cause de problème financier.

Effectivement après l'enterrement il y avait eu une « veiller funèbre » dans le manoir des Tonks. Et il avait été forcé d'avouer que la maison était vraiment, vraiment grande.

Charlie avait été envoyé au buffet chercher des gougères aux fromages pour en remplir le pantalon de son petit frère Percy avec l'aide de Bill, Fred et George.

Mais il la vu, il l'avait déjà repéré dans l'église, elle était petite jolie et pale, avait des cheveux noirs boucler des yeux bleus et un visage en forme de cœur, il n'avait pas osé lui parler.

Il emplit ses poches d'amuse bouche et s'approcha d'elle, elle avait une robe bleue et des rubans assortie décoraient ses cheveux. Sa tenue devait coûter plus chère que l'ensemble de la garde robe de Charlie.

_ Salut, je m'appelle Charlie Weasley.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

Il lui présenta une main, qu'elle ne prit pas.

Il l'essuya sur son pantalon avant de lui représenter... et de la laisser tomber sur le côté.

_ Je sais.

_ Comment tu sais ? ! S'exclama-t-il sans le vouloir.

_ C'est ma mère, elle m'a dit que vous étiez nombreux et roux, j'ai conclu, que le grand là-bas qui est assied sur celui à lunette était William, celui avec des lunettes Percy, que les deux petits avec des poignées d'herbes dans les mains étaient Fred et Georges, que le petit dans les bras de ta mère Ronald, donc tu es Charles.

Il rougit à l'appellation de son nom.

_ Tu es intelligente... Elle hocha la tête apparemment très fière.

_ Mais chez nous on dit Bill, Ron et Charlie.

Le visage de la fillette s'éclairci un peu, mais elle semblait toujours aussi triste.

_ Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas aimer son prénom.

_ Enchanter je m'appelle Nymphadora, mais pour toi c'est Dora. Dit-elle en lui présentant une de ses petites menottes d'enfant.

Il la serra avec un sourire béat.

Devant lui elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et dit d'un ton dur et avec des accents de grandes dames qu'elle avait dû entendre dans la bouche de sa mère.

_ Je t'en pris assied toi.

Il s'exécuta ravie, comme si il était un pauvre valet et elle une petite reine.

Il s'en suivi un silence gêné ; enfin gêné pour Charlie, car la petite reine ne lui accordait aucun regard, tandis que lui fixait son pale visage de fille avec attention, se disant qu'elle devait être encore plus jolie quand elle riait.

_ Tu vois ce collier ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt un lourd diamant que portait une grande femme aux boucles sombres et à la robe de velours, qui devait être sa mère.

Non il en était sûr, elle avait le même air supérieur et le même visage.

_ Celui de ta mère ? Demanda-t-il fière de sa trouvaille.

Un instant l'éclat dure dans ses prunelles disparurent et ses yeux devint de vrais yeux de petites filles, un instant c'est trop cour, pensa alors Charlie.

_ Comment ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Les pauvres aussi sont intelligents. Répondit-il

_ Evidemment ! s'indigna-t-elle à la surprise de Charlie.

Elle semblait vraiment embarrasser, ses joues étaient tellement écarlate qu'il cru en voir le reflet dans ses cheveux noirs.

_ Et bien qu'à-t-il de spécial ce collier, à part le fait qu'il doit faire le prix de ma maison.

Elle ria doucement et Charlie pensa que c'était un bon début.

_ Il renferme mes pouvoirs, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Tes pouvoir ? Dit-il avec un peu de mal.

_ Je suis une Métamorphomage, mais comme il y a beaucoup de Moldus aujourd'hui et que je ne contrôle pas très bien mes pouvoirs, elle les a enfermer dans ce collier.

Il était ébahi. Alors, comme ça sa petite reine était encore plus extraordinaire qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Je t'adore. Souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Certes il était assez singulier de dire à une fille de cinq ans qu'on connaissait depuis moins d'une heure qu'on l'adorait, mais la chose est moins curieuse quand les mots dépassent nos pensées et que ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire.

_ Oh non, ce n'est pas... Enfin j'adore les dragons et toi tu es un peu comme un caméléon alors tu es ce qui est le plus proche d'un dragon que j'ai pu approcher.

Elle le fixa à nouveau.

Il s'y prenait vraiment mal.

Son visage changea du tout au tout et pas à cause de son don qui était encore enfermé dans le collier que sa mère portait. Ses yeux s'adoucit et lui envoyai un regard attendrit et peu à peu ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

Elle éclata de rire à ce moment-là, son rire était vraiment jolie, il ressemblait au son d'une petite clochette, il était cristallin.

Il s'interrompit pourtant très vite. Elle venait de poser ses deux mains sur sa bouche, se rappelant l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle se leva alors du banc et se retourna pour embrasser la joue de Charlie.

_ Merci, Charles.

_ Oh mais, de rien Nymphadora.

Et elle sourit de nouveau.

Ça y est, il était amoureux...


	2. The beginning

La petite Nymphadora Tonks jouait à l'étage dans sa grande chambre rose subtilement décorée par sa mère.

Elle avait laissé Raspoutine, son ours en peluche et compagnon de jeux, sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour se concentrer sur le puzzle que son père lui avait ramené du chemin de traverse, un puzzle en 3D qui devait s'animer une fois fini.

Elle n'était encore qu'à la moitié qu'un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée la déconcentra, elle fit un geste de trop et son puzzle fut détruit.

Alors elle se releva, prit Raspoutine par une de ses pattes, et descendit le grand escalier en marbre avec beaucoup de soin afin de ne pas tomber.

Son regard fut attiré par une importante masse de cheveux roux.

Surprise elle perdit l'équilibre et dégringola jusqu'au bas des marches. Elle se releva maladroitement et tomba nez-à-nez avec Charlie qu'elle dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

Il lui sourit largement et elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait une dent de devant.

Elle répondit à son sourire au moment même où sa mère déboula affolée dans le hall où se trouvait Mr Weasley, sa femme enceinte, 5 garçons roux et Nymphadora qui s'était ouvert la paume.

Andromeda prit la main de sa fille qu'elle guérit en un coup de baguette, avant de lui dire d'un air absent :

_ Chérie si tu montrais ta chambre aux garçons ?

La fillette inquiète devant le visage de sa mère acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Elle fit signe aux enfants Weasley de la suivre, qui eux aussi perturbés par le comportement de leurs parents, montèrent l'escalier en silence.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient jamais entrés dans la chambre de Nymphadora tous se placèrent naturellement.

Bill se laissa tomber sur le tapis gris, Charlie et Tonks se posèrent sur le lit, Percy s'assit sur une chaise tandis que les jumeaux fouillaient la chambre, dérangeant et essayant les nombreux jouets que la jeune Tonks possédait.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la grande chambre, un silence inhabituel pour de si jeunes enfants.

En étirant une jambe Bill fit valdinguer une pièce étrange, il la prit dans ses mains pour l'examiner et demanda à Dora :

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle se pencha pour mieux voir et sourit.

_ C'est une pièce de puzzle mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à l'assembler.

Bill commença à son tour à faire le puzzle aussitôt rejoint par Fred et George qui trouvaient désormais la pièce d'un intérêt fou.

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis sur le tapis à tenter de reconstituer le puzzle sous le regard suffisant de Percy.

Il s'approcha d'eux et déplaça une pièce… soudain le puzzle prit vie et se transforma en un magnifique phœnix.

Les enfants émerveillés se mirent à rire en tentant d'attraper l'oiseau doré qui volait en rond.

Un fracas se fit entendre, le puzzle se défit, toutes les pièces retombèrent à terre et la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Le soleil était déjà couché et il pleuvait.

Un éclair apparut.

Mr Tonks entra dans la chambre.

La marque des ténèbres fut exposée dans le ciel.

Ted se dépêcha de fermer la fenêtre en chuchotant :

_ C'est le début.

Une fois sûr que tous les enfants allaient bien il descendit rejoindre les adultes.

Les jeunes ébahis et ne comprenant rien, restaient là en silence comme au début de la soirée.

Soudain Charlie se mit à rire, il tenait son ventre entre ses bras couvert de taches de rousseur.

_ Tu… Tu, tu es…. Dit-il entre deux gloussement, tu es tombée de manière si grotesque que…

Comprenant ce a quoi il voulait faire allusion, tous se mirent à pouffer bêtement sans savoir que dehors commençait la pire des guerres.


	3. Awkward

Maugrey n'avait pas tout de suite fait attention à elle, car il y avait une tripotée d'enfants qui courait dans tout les sens, mais en observant un peu il se serait aperçu qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être rousse -la plupart du temps- la seule à être une fille aussi.

Pour lui la réunion de l'ordre ce n'était pas une affaire de gosse, évidemment il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça, c'était petit, inutile, ça pleurait, ça criait, ça cassait tout et il fallait y faire attention…

Cependant un matin, alors qu'il était dans l'entrée du manoir des Tonks pour une réunion, une petite chose violette lui tomba dessus. Il la réceptionna juste à temps pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. La fillette, Nymphadora le remercia en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue et partit en sautillent vers le salon, retrouver sa mère.

Sur le moment il trouva son inconscience folle, mais plus le temps passait plus il éprouvait une certaine affection pour ces petites choses appelées enfants qui grouillaient a chaque réunion.

Il commençait à trouver ça charmant la manière qu'ils avaient de se balloter contre les murs, se relever et courir comme si de rien était.

Sa deuxième rencontre avec la petite Tonks pourtant le marqua d'effroi.

C'était un samedi, il était entré dans la cuisine pour y déposer sa tasse de café froid quand il avait entendu un bruit, rassemblant tout ses réflexes d'Auror, il sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur l'intrus, il fut surpris de voir que le bruit avait été causé par une assiette pleine de cookies qui s'était écrasée au sol, mais pas autant surprit que la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre cotes de la baguette… et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Il l'avait suppliée de cesser de pleurer, mais la fillette semblait croire dur comme fer qu'il voulait lui lancer un sort pour la punir, alors refrénant un grognement mécontent, il avait laissé sortir de sa baguette un grand nombre d'étincelles, qui eurent l'effet voulu, immédiatement séchant les larmes de la fillette.

Mais ce qui forgea son amitié pour l'enfant qu'était la jeune Nymphadora Tonks, fut une mission.

Les parents de Nymphadora étaient partis en mission, c'était rare mais cela arrivait, et la petite était gardée par sa grand-mère Moldue, quelque membre inactif de l'ordre se reléguait alors devant la maison, parce qu'avec les enfants on est jamais trop prudent.

Fol œil se tenait devant la porte quand il se sentit poussé, la porte était entrebâillée et derrière se trouvait l'enfant.

Mécontent, il la fit s'assoir sur le perron en lui expliquant à quel point c'était mal et dangereux ;

Elle avait hoché la tête et avait répondu que pour ses parents aussi c'était dangereux.

Il avait tenté de la rassurer et au bout d'un moment s'était aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie.


	4. the big bad wolf

Nymphadora, la gentille et petite Nymphadora aimait la pluie, enfin pas vraiment la pluie mais ce qu'elle représentait.

Parce que la gentille petite Nymphadora n'était pas si gentille que ça, et elle en avait marre de rester à la maison quand il pleuvait, marre de faire attention a ne jamais se salir, marre de ne jamais pouvoir courir.

Et son plus grand rêve était de courir sous la pluie et de tacher l'horrible robe pleine de dentelle de boue.

Mais ça mère veillait, jamais une goute de pluies n'avait touché un des cheveux colorée de la fillette qui le déplorait.

Cependant aujourd'hui il y avait une chance, une chance de s'amuser, une chance de montrer qu'elle n'était plus la mignonne petite Nymphadora.

Car ce soir depuis la première fois depuis sa naissance ses parents la laissait seule, certes avec deux baby-sitter, son cousin Sirius et un ami à lui Remus quelque chose, mais sans radar maternelle et ça c'était presque seule !

Car ce soir il pleuvait une pluie torrentielle !

OoOoOoOoOoO

La porte s'ouvrit sur une fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus qui les détaillai très sérieusement. Remus envoya un regard interrogateur à Sirius. Celui-ci attrapa la petite par la taille et commença à la faire tournoyer.

_ Alors Nymphadora, c'est quoi cette mine sombre ? Tu t'es mis encore dans le pétrin ?

L'enfant ria et son visage raisonnable s'envola pour dévoilé une frimousse espiègles et des yeux rieur. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux et tira doucement dessus.

_ Non je n'ai rien fait, je suis très sage.

Sirius parti dans un grand éclat de rire qui ressemblait plutôt a un jappement et Nymphadora se mit a imité son cousin en jappent maladroitement.

_ Ouaf, ouaf, ouaf ! Moi aussi je peux le faire Siri !

Remus ria, et Tonks oublia Sirius au profit de son ami.

Elle tapota la tête de Sirius en regardant Remus.

_ Dis, c'est qui, dis Siri, c'est qui ?

Sirius sourit et en tenant sa cousine par la taille la mis devant Remus.

_ Vois tu, chère Nymphadora (la petite tenta de lui envoyé un coup de pied en vain) voici mon meilleur ami Remus lupin.

L'enfant avança une main vers le visage couturé de cicatrice.

_ Tu as comme Al !

_ Al ? demanda Remus.

_ Alastor Maugrey est le meilleur ami de Tonks. Répondit Sirius.

_ L'Auror !?

Andromeda arriva a ce moment là, prit sa fille dans les bras et l'embrassa.

_ Et oui, ma fille à des amis hasardeux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Andromeda et Ted venait de partir, et Nymphadora trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir enfin sortir, Remus et Sirius était dans la cuisine en train de préparé le diner.

Doucement, sans bruit, Tonks enfila ses botes et commença à mettre son manteau, avant de l'ôter.

Après tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est être mouillé.

En faisant toujours attention à ne pas faire de bruit, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la poignée de la porte d'entré, elle tourna, sorti et… ce fit attrapé par une grand main qui la força a rentré.

Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Remus qui la fixait avec un air désolé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Devant le regard réprobateur de Remus la fillette lui déballa tout son plan, à la fin Remus las, passa une main sur son visage avant de se pencher vers elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Tu n'es pas banal dis moi.

L'enfant sans un mot acquiesça.

_ Sirius me l'avait dit, écoute… si t'as mère t'en empêche c'est parce que tu pourrais tomber malade et cela t'empêcherai de pouvoir jouer et… tout, tu vois ? Dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

Nymphadora sourit et prit la main de Remus.

_ Je n'y avais jamais pensée.

Il l'emmena vers la cuisine où Sirius les attendait.

_ Ouah ! Dora où étais tu passés ?

_ J'étais dehors.

_ Oh non ! Tu aurais pu… (il envoya un regard goguenard à son ami) rencontré le grand méchant loup !

_ Je n'ai pas peur. Fit Nymphadora en croquant dans une tartine que Sirius lui avait préparé.

Il se tourna vers Remus qui était a cotés d'elle et sourit.

_ Je vois ça…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_ I pas eu de problème ? Demanda Andromeda en embrassant sa fille.

Les deux adolescents répondirent négativement.

Et Nymphadora sourit, bien sur que ça s'était bien passé elle n'avait presque pas été mouillé mais peu lui importait car maintenant elle avait une autre obsession et c'était Remus lupin.


End file.
